<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S2EP5: Talk by NotAChore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014473">S2EP5: Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAChore/pseuds/NotAChore'>NotAChore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Amity Blight-centric, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Comedy, Confused Amity Blight, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Interspecies Romance, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lesbian Luz Noceda, Panicking Amity Blight, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAChore/pseuds/NotAChore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The residents of The Owl House finally get a break when they visit a carnival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; King, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's a Date!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz woke up feeling better then ever. She pulled the healing glyphs from her cheek, and tossed them into the trash can at the corner of her room. Luz yawned, and made her way down stairs and to the kitchen, floorboards creaking the whole way.</p><p>“Luz?” Eda called.</p><p>“Yeah.” Luz walked into the kitchen, greeting King, Lilith, and Hooty along with Eda. “What, you think it was someone else?”</p><p>“Well…yeah…actually,” Eda answered. “You usually wear socks so your feet don’t creak the floorboards.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” Luz looked down at her still bare feet.</p><p>“You must’ve been really tired,” Eda said. “What did you do last night?”</p><p>“She was out having so much fun with her friends!” Hooty stretched over to Luz. “Isn’t that right, Luz?”</p><p>“Right, Hooty.” Luz cupped Hooty’s cheeks in her hands, giving him butterfly kisses.</p><p>“When did you two get so close?” King asked.</p><p>“Just being nicer to Hooty, is all,” Luz said.</p><p>“Okay everyone, listen up!” Eda sat forward. “These couple days have been…”</p><p>“Exhausting?” Lilith rubbed her eyes.</p><p>“Terrifying?” Luz stared off in traumatic horror.</p><p>“Hellish?” King sipped his baby cup full of Apple blood.</p><p>“All of the above!” Eda shrugged. “Thankfully, I have good news!” She snapped her fingers. “Hooty!”</p><p>Hooty stretched beside her, flyer in mouth.</p><p>“Check this out!” Eda snatched the flyer and slammed it down on the table, causing Luz, King, and Lilith to jump back.</p><p>“Was that necessary, Edalyn?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“No, but whatever.” Eda shrugged. “Look at the flyer, already!”</p><p>“The Bonesborough Carnival?” Luz looked at the flyer.</p><p>“Hold up, isn’t that the place Tibbles tried to feed us to crazy unicorns?” King crawled on top of Luz’s head so he could look at the flyer.</p><p>“What the…when did that happen?!” Lilith looked at Luz and King in confusion.</p><p>“Just one of our many misadventures!” Eda wrapped her arm around Lilith’s shoulder. “We really should catch up sometime, sis.”</p><p>“Titan…I’ve been here so long and I never thought to catch up!” Lilith rubbed her temples. “How could I…”</p><p>“Enough moping,” Eda groaned. “You want to catch up or what?”</p><p>Lilith sighed, then smiled. “That sounds lovely, Edalyn.”</p><p>“Great.” Eda returned Lilith’s smile, then turned to Luz and King. “To answer your question, the Bonesborough Carnival Tibbles was running was actually put together by him.”</p><p>“He put together a freaking Carnival, to get us?!” King asked.</p><p>“What can I say?” Eda shrugged. “Guess he just really wanted us dead.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first person who wanted to kill you, Edalyn,” Lilith snarked.</p><p>“You’re telling me, you should see how murderous some of her exes are,” King said.</p><p>“Anyway, this carnival should be 100% safe,” Eda assured.</p><p>“Are you sure about this, Eda?” Luz asked, nervously.</p><p>“No worries, kid.” Eda patted Luz’s back. “I’m just as worried as you are after these past few days.” She picked up her staff, showing Owlbert wasn’t perched on top like he usually was. “I sent Owlbert to scout ahead, he’s going to check every nook and cranny of that place, make sure no Tibbles or Emperor’s Coven traps are lying in wait.”</p><p>“After all, that pig has to be dead,” Lilith said. “I struck him with enough force to shatter every bone in his body, then he fell into the boiling sea to drown, get broiled alive, or both.”</p><p>“Better safe then sorry,” Luz said.</p><p>“Exactly, which is why I sent Owlbert,” Eda said. “Just to be safe.”</p><p>“I hope the little guy will stay safe,” Luz said, worried.</p><p>“No worries, Owlbert is as crafty as his creator!” Eda checked her nails. “I’m sure he’ll be back any minute!”</p><p>Right on cue, they heard tapping on the window. The five turned to see Owlbert outside the kitchen window, tapping on the glass with his talon.</p><p>“Owlbert!” Eda ran towards the door and opened it, allowing Owlbert to land on her shoulder. “Is it safe, buddy?”</p><p>Owlbert affirmed with a nod and a hoot.</p><p>“Sweet!” Eda pumped the air.</p><p>“So I take it we’re going?” Luz asked, excitedly.</p><p>“Hell yeah we are!” Eda cheered. “Finally, a freaking break!” She sighed. “I can go back to what I love!”</p><p>“Selling cheap human artifacts to any schmuck on the side of the street with money and no common sense?” Lilith snarked.</p><p>“Yep!” Eda then pointed to King. “King, Owlbtert, go to my room and get my sacks full of human junk! We got a stand to open!”</p><p>King and Owlbert both nodded, and made there any up to Eda’s bedroom.</p><p>“Okay, well, I have to go to Hexside.” Luz checked the time on her scroll. “So I’ll meet you guys there after I finish with my classes.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Eda said.</p><p>Luz opened up the fridge and grabbed an few apples for a quick breakfast, then she went up stairs to her room, got dressed, grabbed her backpack, and then headed down the stairs.</p><p>“See you guys at the carnival!” Luz waved at the kitchen door.</p><p>“Have a good day!” Eda waved. “Love ya!”</p><p>“Love ya, too!” Luz shut the door.</p><p>“I also still love-oh, she left.” Hooty pouted.</p><p>“I love you, Hooty,” Eda said.</p><p>Hooty gasped, then he grew the widest smile.</p>
<hr/><p>Luz made it to Hexside with a skip in her step, hoping classes won’t take too long so she could go have some much needed fun at the carnival. As she grew closer to the front entrance, she saw the familiar green hair with brown roots.</p><p>“Amity.” Luz stopped dead in her tracks and just admired her.</p><p>Amity was sitting on the front steps, writing in a book Luz recognized as her diary. As she watched Amity write, Luz finally started to realize how much she reciprocated Amity’s feelings. Luz always found Amity to be pretty. Well, she found all three Blight siblings ridiculously attractive, but after the bad first impression Edric and Emira gave her, all her focus was put on Amity. That time on the Titan’s knee Luz considered her big Bi panic moment, she was so desperate to be in Hexside with Amity she almost got Eda, Edric, and Emira killed. If it wasn’t for her learning a new spell and actually thinking up a plan, both her and Amity would’ve lost mentors and family.</p><p>“Gosh, I was so dumb,” Luz chuckled at the memory.</p><p>The thought of her own panic made her realize how blatant Amity’s gay panic was before, during, and after their grudgby match with…</p><p>“Today is a good day, don’t think about her,” Luz said, swallowing hard.</p><p>Luz wondered when Amity first fell in love with her. It must’ve been before her first day at Hexside, because she remembers hearing Amity talking about her when she accidentally listened in on her while in the delinquent track. So it must’ve been during there trip to the knee.</p><p>“Wow, so I guess I had a crush on her before she had one on me,” Luz noted. “Unless she had a crush on me before I stole her wand and almost got her siblings killed…that seems unlikely.” She shook her head. “What am I doing?! I need to talk with her about our feelings right now…or…or I could make it romantic!” Luz squeed. “It’ll be just like when Azura and Hecate reveal their feelings for each other and they kiss on top of a Ferris wheel as fireworks go off all around them! That could work!” She slicked her hair back and confidently swaggered over to Amity, only for Amity to notice after she tripped and fell flat on her face.</p><p>“Luz!” Amity shot to her feet and went to help Luz up. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“What…me?” Luz scoffed. “Yeah, I’m great!”</p><p>“You tripped and fell,” Amity said.</p><p>“Falling? Me?” Luz laughed, then she started doing push ups. “Just wanted to get some early morning exercise.”</p><p>“I’m the front of the school?” Amity asked.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, bad spot.” Luz jumped to her feet. “The other girls might get jealous of these guns!” She flexed her arms. “I mean…you can’t see much, but I’ve picked you up like five times, so you know.”</p><p>“Yeah…I remember,” Amity said with a blush and bashful smile. “Being in your big strong arms was heavenly. I felt like Hecate after-”</p><p>“Azura saved her from Gildersnake!” Luz interrupted.</p><p>“He found out about their love and tried to use it against Azura,” Amity continued.</p><p>“Azura stopped him, though,” Luz said.</p><p>“Then they used the power of their love to kill him once and for all,” Amity finished, dreamily. “Yeah…being carried by you felt like that.” Then she widened her eyes. “M-Minus the romantic aspects, of course.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, minus romance,” Luz chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. “So…before we move on, let’s get serious.” Her smiled vanished. “How is Bo?”</p><p>Amity frowned, as well. “She was really torn up about leaving Boscha.”</p><p>“She still loved her?” Luz asked.</p><p>“I don’t blame her, even I have to admit Boscha was good to her, at first,” Amity continued. “I told her and her parents Boscha would never harm her, and right on cue, Boscha herself called and promised to leave her be.”</p><p>“Wait, you assured her before Boscha called?” Luz cocked an eyebrow. “You had that much faith in me?”</p><p>“Of course I did, Luz.” Amity smiled at Luz, warmly. “You’re a blessing.”</p><p>“W-Wow…wasn’t…wasn’t expecting that!” Luz’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, was that too much of a compliment?!” Amity blushed.</p><p>“What! No!” Luz blushed herself. “I mean, unless you think it is!”</p><p>“I think it is!” Amity gave into the gay panic.</p><p>“Then I guess it is!” Luz gave in to the bi panic.</p><p>They just stood there as their respective panics took hold.</p><p>“Man…uh…great weather?” Luz asked.</p><p>“Yeah, beautiful, like you,” Amity said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Nothing!” Luz turned away from Amity as she did the same. “H-Hey…uh…Amity?”</p><p>“Yes?” Amity looked back at Luz.</p><p>“So, you hear a Carnival is in town?” Luz asked.</p><p>“I heard.” Amity nodded.</p><p>“You…want to go there?” Luz asked.</p><p>“With like the others or…?” Amity inhaled, deeply. “Like…just the two of us.”</p><p>“J-Just us…” Luz said.</p><p>“That would be great,” Amity said.</p><p>“Great, pick you up after school?”</p><p>“It’s a…date?” Amity shrunk.</p><p>Luz smiled. “Yes, it’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Carnival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda whistled in amusement as she and Lilith entered the carnival. “This place is a lot more lively when we know someone isn’t trying to kill us.”</p>
<p>“I think you can say that anywhere,” Lilith snarked.</p>
<p>“True.” Eda turned to King and Owlbert, still dragging their sacks filled with human junk. “Come on, you two! Chop chop!”</p>
<p>King groaned and Owlbert hooted in annoyance.</p>
<p>“How do you plan on getting a stand?” Lilith asked.</p>
<p>“With my classic Eda charm!” Eda gave Lilith finger guns, then strolled over to the the first stand she saw. “Hey there, you mind if I snatch your stand for the day?”</p>
<p>“What? No!” The stand owner waved her off. “Get out of here!”</p>
<p>“Look pal, I got about a couple thousand reasons you should let me borrow your stand.” Eda held up a sack, shaking so the stand owner could hear what was rattling inside.</p>
<p>“Just for the day?” The stand owner asked.</p>
<p>“Of course!” Eda winked.</p>
<p>“Deal!” The stand owner snatched the sack from Eda and hopped over. “Take care of it, will ya!”</p>
<p>“I will, promise,” Eda assured. “Alright boys, time to set up shop!”</p>
<p>“Finally!” King sighed in relief. “Come on, Owlbert!”</p>
<p>Owlbert’s eyes narrowed in determination, and he suddenly lifted the sack he was carrying and hulled it over to Eda’s new stand in seconds.</p>
<p>“That’s a good little palisman.” Eda patted Owlbert’s head. “Hey, I felt bad about last time, so you can go have fun, today!”</p>
<p>Owlbert smiled, nuzzling up to Eda in thanks. Lilith watched this, and she looked at her own palisman.</p>
<p>“Been a while since I’ve seen her,” Eda noted, catching sight of Lilith staring at her palisman.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen her much, either,” Lilith said, quietly.</p>
<p>“Ugh…” King looked back at the sack he was dragging. “Owlbert, buddy! Want to help?”</p>
<p>Owlbert rolled his eyes, but nonetheless helped out King by dragging his sack over to the stand, as well.</p>
<p>“Thanks Owlbert!” King wiped his brow. “I owe ya!”</p>
<p>“Owlbert is quiet helpful, he saved Luz when…uh…” Eda trailed off.</p>
<p>“When I tried to kill her?” Lilith asked, bitterly.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Eda looked around.</p>
<p>“I think you’re right, Edalyn,” Lilith said, she untwisted her white raven palisman. “Snow?”</p>
<p>The white raven in Lilith’s hand stretched and cawed in place of a yawn. It blue eyes stared up at Lilith.</p>
<p>“How long has it been since you let Snow fly around?” Eda asked.</p>
<p>“Not since…Titan, not since Jade…not since I lost Jade,” Lilith said.</p>
<p>“How long ago was that?”</p>
<p>Lilith’s face contorted into shame and guilt. “Twenty years ago.”</p>
<p>“Lilith!” Eda scolded. “That’s not healthy for a palisman!”</p>
<p>“I know!” Lilith snapped. “I know…”</p>
<p>“Owlbert, why don’t you get to know Snow while you guys have your fun?” Eda smiled at Owlbert.</p>
<p>Owlbert hooted and flew over to Lilith’s hand, greeted Snow with a hoot. The white raven responded with a caw.</p>
<p>“Have fun my little raven,” Lilith said to Snow, speaking in a motherly fashion. “You and I both need it.”</p>
<p>Snow nodded, and followed Owlbert when he flew into the air.</p>
<p>“Can have fun too, Eda?” King asked, excitedly.</p>
<p>“Of course, in fact, you can probably hang out with Luz when she gets here,” Eda said.</p>
<p>“Yay!” King cheered.</p>
<p>“She’s still at Hexside, though.”</p>
<p>“Darn!” King kicked a nearby pebble. “How long is school?”</p>
<p>“Six hours,” Eda and Lilith answered, simultaneously.</p>
<p>“Double darn!” King kicked up dirt when he couldn’t find a pebble.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be such a baby,” Eda said. “You can hang out with Owlbert and Snow.”</p>
<p>“Fine!” King huffed. “Also, I am not a baby!” He turned to leave, only to stop and come back. “Do you still have my drinkie cup?”</p>
<p>Eda snorted, taking out the baby bottle. “Yep.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” King hopped into the air to snatch it from Eda’s hands. “I’m still not a baby!”</p>
<p>“Sure you aren’t,” Eda said. “Now go have some fun.”</p>
<p>“Come on, you two!” King looked towards Owlbert and Snow. “I know the best rides that are tall enough for all of us!”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to have fun, either?” Eda asked, Lilith.</p>
<p>“I’m honestly not sure if I’m capable,” Lilith admitted.</p>
<p>“Jeez, emo much.” Eda nudged Lilith’s stomach.</p>
<p>Lilith chuckled. “Stop that.”</p>
<p>“Still ticklish?” Eda asked.</p>
<p>“N-No!” Lilith frowned and hugged herself</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll check later,” Eda said. “For now, if you don’t want to have fun, why don’t you help me out on my scam-I mean, stand?”</p>
<p>“If it’ll help you earn back those snails you gave to the original owner,” Lilith said.</p>
<p>“Oh, Lilly, that sack was full of bottle caps,” Eda admitted, slyly.</p>
<p>“What?!” Lilith’s eyes widened as she looked at Eda.</p>
<p>“You really think I would sell snails to get snails?” Eda shook her head. “What kind of logic is that?”</p>
<p>“I…you…that’s incredibly dirty and underhanded, Edalyn,” Lilith said.</p>
<p>“I had to be,” Eda said. “You tend to not find much of anything, let alone work, when your cursed.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Lilith shrunk back.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t sweat it!” Eda patted Lilith’s back. “That said, since you took the turns into a giant, feathered abomination part of my curse, you might want to learn how to be, as well.”</p>
<p>“How to be dirty and underhanded?” Lilith asked.</p>
<p>“Bingo!” Eda jumped into the stand. “The first step is to make sure no Emperor’s Coven are around.”</p>
<p>Eda and Lilith scoped the area, and sure enough, the place was clear of the Emperor’s Coven.</p>
<p>“I think we’re good.” Lilith turned back to Eda. “What’s step two?”</p>
<p>“Step two?” Eda laughed, and jumped onto the table. “Presentation!”</p>
<p>Eda’s shout caused dozens of fairgoers to stare at her.</p>
<p>“Hey everyone, want to look my human stuff and pay me to keep it?!” Eda shouted.</p>
<p>The audience was quiet, then somebody shouted.</p>
<p>“Heck yeah I’ll spend my hard earned money on that!” Some guy cheered. “I’m smart with my cash!”</p>
<p>Lilith hopped over the stand just as people pulled out their snails.</p>
<p>“Alright, step right up, step right up!” Eda began rummaging through one of the sacks. “Let’s see what we got here!” She pulled out a urinal cake. “How about this round human air fresher?”</p>
<p>The crowed “oohed” and “awed”.</p>
<p>“How many sacks do you have?” Lilith whispered into Eda’s ear.</p>
<p>“Quite a few, fortunately,” Eda whispered back. “Since Luz destroyed the door, I can’t send Owlbert to get more human stuff.”</p>
<p>“So what do we do when we run out?!”</p>
<p>“Cross that bridge when we get there!”</p>
<p>“I’ll pay you ten snails for that!” A man with a hand for a face raised his money.</p>
<p>“I’ll pay you thirty!”</p>
<p>“Fifty!”</p>
<p>“A hundred!”</p>
<p>“Titan, it’s a wonder families like the Blights get so much power if the residents of the Boiling Isles are this irresponsible with their cash,” Lilith snarked.</p>
<p>“Quite the source of income!” Eda smirked, then she turned back to the crowd. “Sold to the lady with the six eyes!”</p><hr/>
<p>Luz stretched after a long day of classes. “Phew, I really didn’t get much sleep last night.”</p>
<p>As Luz walked through the halls of Hexside, making her way towards the exit, she searched the halls for Amity.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should’ve planned for a spot to meet up,” Luz said, scratching her cheek.</p>
<p>Thankfully, when Luz exited Hexside, she saw Amity next to the staircase. She was tucked away in its corner, obviously for privacy as she talked to someone on her scroll. Luz smiled as she walked down the stairs, but it vanished and she refrained from calling Amity’s name when she heard her speaking.</p>
<p>“Yes mom, the local fair,” Amity spoke, clearly holding her tongue. “Come on, please?…Why not?…I did everything you asked of me, I aced that test, I did my chores, and all I want is just a few hours fun!…How is that too much to ask?!” Her face contorted into fear when she realized she had shouted. “I’m sorry Mom, I-really?” Amity smiled, but it fell. “Oh, okay. That’s the only way you’ll let me go?” She held the scroll away from her face so her mother couldn’t hear her growl in frustration. “Okay, deal.”</p>
<p>Luz had frozen when she heard Amity talking, and she wasn’t knocked out of it until a Hexside student bumped into her.</p>
<p>“Watch it!” The student stepped past Luz.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Luz said, then she jumped down the steps, turning to Amity on the verge of throwing her scroll against the wall. “Amity? You okay?”</p>
<p>“Luz?” Amity looked up. “I…I take it you heard that?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you agreed to, you don’t have to,” Luz said.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll do anything to spend time with you, Luz,” Amity said, the she chuckled. “Too late for me to back out now, anyway. Once I agree to do something for either of my parents, so much as implying I’ve changed my mind is a big no-no.”</p>
<p>“Oh…well, I’ll be sure to make this day memorable, so you won’t regret it!” Luz smiled in determination.</p>
<p>“I’ll be spending the whole day, alone, with you,” Amity said. “I already don’t regret anything.”</p>
<p>“Well, then I’ll have to work twice as hard so you can take that back,” Luz said. “I promise, at the end of the day, you’ll be all ‘Luz, I was so wrong! You made this day uber memorable!’.”</p>
<p>“Really? I’ll be the judge of that, Noceda.” Amity smirked.</p>
<p>“You’ll be eating those words, Blight.” Luz got into Amity’s face.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a few seconds before both girls broke into a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>“Okay, seriously, I will prove you wrong,” Luz said.</p>
<p>“You’ve surprised me before.” Amity wiped a tear away.</p>
<p>“Today won’t be an exception.” Luz held out her hand.</p>
<p>Amity hesitated for a second, but then she took Luz’s hand. “Are we…are we still going to have that talk?”</p>
<p>“Later, right now, you’re going to have a good time.” Luz lead Amity away from Hexside, and towards the carnival.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda counted up the dollar snails while Lilith counted up the coin snails. When they finished, the two learned Eda had scraped in over five hundred snails! When they finished counting, Eda shoved all of the money into a small sack she placed beside her on the table.</p><p>“How…I…I can’t believe you got so much money, today!” Lilith didn’t hide her exasperation. “How do you do it?”</p><p>“This stuff came naturally to me, Lilly,” Eda boasted.</p><p>“Really?” Lilith narrowed her eyes at Eda.</p><p>“What?” Eda cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“You learned how to do this on your own?”</p><p>“You remember how I was at Hexside.”</p><p>“Pardon my bluntness, but being a prank-a-holic is not the same thing as a con artist,” Lilith said. “You learned this from somebody.”</p><p>“I learned this from nobody!”</p><p>“Edalyn Clawthorne?” A male voice suddenly spoke up.</p><p>“Oh farts…” Eda sighed, then turned to the man in front of the stand, slamming her hand on the front table. “You son of a bitch!”</p><p>“Edalyn!” Lilith scolded.</p><p>“Whoa, so hostile right off the bat?” The man stepped back, holding his hand to his chest in mock hurt.</p><p>“Edalyn…who is this?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“Joseph Lake, at your service!” The man held out his hand for Lilith to shake, but Eda slapped it away before Lilith even tried. “Eda, what so hostile?”</p><p>“You know exactly why I’m hostile!” Eda glared at him.</p><p>“Okay, I get it,” Lilith said. “I take it this is the nobody who didn’t teach you how to be a con artist?”</p><p>“Nobody?” Joseph pouted. “You’re being extra cruel today, Edalyn.”</p><p>“Good,” Eda spat.</p><p>“I thought you’d be sweeter then this, it’s been such a long time since we’ve seen each,” Joseph said.</p><p>“Not nearly long enough.” Eda crossed her arms and turned away from Joseph.</p><p>“Digging the heterochromia!” Joseph complimented.</p><p>“What are you even doing here?” Eda asked, ignoring the compliment. “I thought you left Bonesborough after-”</p><p>“After I stripped you of all your cash and left you to rot in the slums of this rat infested Hell-hole?” Joseph grinned, smugly.</p><p>“Yes.” Eda gritted her teeth.</p><p>“You did what?!” Lilith’s eyes went ablaze in rage.</p><p>“Oh spare me the protective big sister act, will you?” Joseph glared at Lilith. “If I recall, it was your actions that drove her into my arms.”</p><p>“Into your…” Lilith’s eyes widened as realization slowly set in.</p><p>“Lilith, meet Joseph Lake, also known as my first ex-boyfriend,” Eda introduced, sarcastically.</p><p>“I’m also her mentor!” Joseph leaned his elbow on stand’s front table. “For as long as she could afford it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I got that already,” Lilith said.</p><p>“Oh, and to answer your question, Edie.” Joseph smirked at Eda.</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Eda turned to growl at him.</p><p>“I’ve been running a little low on income,” Joseph explained.</p><p>“So you came crawling back to the slums of this rat infested Hell-hole?” Eda smirked when she saw Joseph frown, having broken through his mask of smug arrogance.</p><p>“This is the best place I know to get easy money,” Joseph explained, annoyed.</p><p>“I’m sure it is,” Eda snarked.</p><p>“At least I scored enough dough to leave this place!” Joseph spat. “You’ve been rotting here for over twenty years!”</p><p>“Because I chose to,” Eda countered. “You’re just a rat scurrying back to the place that’s got enough scraps to get you through dinner.”</p><p>“I guess I am.” Joseph stepped back from the stand, then began to walk away. “I’ll be seeing you around, Edalyn.”</p><p>“For your sake, you better hope this is the last time we see each other!” Eda shouted at Joseph’s back, when he was out of sight she lowered her voice. “Jackass.”</p><p>“Are you okay, Edaly-I mean, Eda?” Lilith asked.</p><p>Eda looked at Lilith in confusion.</p><p>“I just don’t feel comfortable saying your name the same way that animal says it,” Lilith explained.</p><p>“That’s unnecessary, but sweet,” Eda chuckled. “Yeah, I’m okay. I got the enough money for the day, so maybe we should try having…some…”</p><p>“Eda? What’s wrong?” Lilith followed Eda’s arm and saw it moving around the table. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Eda looked over the front of the table to check the ground, then did the same to under the table. When she shot back up, red was across her usually pale face.</p><p>“He stole our money!” Eda growled.</p><p>“What?!” Lilith remembered Eda had put the sack full snails beside her on the table. “That-”</p><p>“Son of a bitch!” Eda hopped over the table.</p><p>“I’ll come help,” Lilith offered.</p><p>“No, stay with the stand!” Eda ordered. “Can’t risk anyone coming by and stealing the rest of our stuff.”</p><p>“Are you sure you can handle this on your own?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Eda cracked her knuckles. “I’m just going to kick his smug little teeth right down his smug little throat!” She took off after Joseph, leaving Lilith at the stand, alone.</p><hr/><p>“Then Eda dumped a bunch of caramel dipped apples on Tibbles’ head the unicorns turned him!” Luz explained. “They were all like ‘rawer!’ and went ‘ahh!’ and then he ran away!”</p><p>“What happened to him?” Amity asked.</p><p>“Oh he…” Luz trailed off, remembering Tibbles was the one who killed Braxus’ puppy, and she didn’t want to remind Amity of that.</p><p>“Luz? You okay?” Amity looked at Luz, concerned.</p><p>“What?” Luz shook her head to get her bearings. “Right, sorry, we haven’t seen Tibbles sense.”</p><p>“That’s good, I suppose,” Amity said. “He definitely sounds like the kind of person who would be even more revenge driven after another failure.”</p><p>“Yeah…you can say that,” Luz chuckled. “This Carnival is legit, though! So let’s have fun when we get there!”</p><p>“Speaking of which.” Amity pointed ahead to the carnival’s entrance.</p><p>“Sweet!” Luz cheered.</p><p>“Hey Luz?”</p><p>“Yeah, Amity?”</p><p>“Loser has to buy Cotton candy!” Amity suddenly took off towards the entrance.</p><p>“What the…hey!” Luz ran after Amity, catching up to her. “That’s not fair, Blight!”</p><p>“What are you going to do about it, Noceda?” Amity smirked.</p><p>“This!” Luz bolted past Amity.</p><p>“Whoa!” Amity began to run even faster, but Luz ended up beating her to the entrance. “How…how did you do that?” She panted. “I was captain of the Grudgby team!”</p><p>“Yeah, but you hadn’t played in a while,” Luz pointed out while stretching. “I, however, am still on the cheerleading team, and I can assure you, that takes a lot out of you.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s what I get for cheating,” Amity chuckled. “Guess I’m buying the Cotton candy.”</p><p>“Like that’s going to put a dent your bank account,” Luz joked.</p><p>“True,” Amity conceded.</p><p>Luz noticed Lilith at the stand. “Oh hey, let’s go talk to the others, first!”</p><p>“Okay!” Amity nodded.</p><p>Hand-in-hand, Luz and Amity walked over to Eda’s stand.</p><p>“Hey Lil, where is everyone?” Luz asked, looking around.</p><p>“Oh, hello Luz and…” Lilith gasped. “A-Amity?”</p><p>“It’s been a while, eh Miss Clawthorne?” Amity smiled, sheepishly.</p><p>“It has…unfortunately, I don’t have time to catch up,” Lilith explained. “Eda is chasing after a thief who stole our money.”</p><p>“What?!” Amity’s eyes widened.</p><p>“No worries,” Luz assured. “Even without her magic, Eda is a force to be reckoned with! I’m sure she’ll have that bad guy beat up and have her money back in no time!”</p><p>“I hope you’re right,” Lilith said. “On a lighter, King, Owlbert, and Snow are all having fun, so try and find them, if you want.”</p><p>“Snow?” Luz and Amity inquired, simultaneously.</p><p>“My palisman.” Lilith showed off the empty tip of her staff.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’ve never you take that little guy off,” Amity said.</p><p>“It’s especially weird to me, because Eda gives Owlbert so much freedom,” Luz said.</p><p>“Snow stretching her wings has been long overdue,” Lilith said. “I won’t be going anywhere, and I don’t want to waste the time you two could be having fun chatting with me. Enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>“We intend to!” Luz took Amity’s hand. “Come on, Amity!”</p><p>“Bye, Miss Clawthorne!” Amity waved to Lilith as Luz lead her to the nearest ride. “We’ll catch up later!”</p><p>“That sounds lovely.” Lilith waved back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Merry-Go-Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda’s heels click on the ground as she ran through the carnival, eyes scanning over every person in her line of sight. Eventually, she saw him, Joesph, walking with his hands behind his back, revealing he was indeed the one who stole the money.</p><p>“Joseph!” Eda didn’t care about making a scene.</p><p>Joseph didn’t say a word, he just glanced at Eda from around his shoulder, shot her a cocky grin, and took a sudden left into a haunted house attraction.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t, you son of a bitch!” Eda ran after him, running straight into the haunted house, only to be greeted by halls that went in two separate directions. “Great…which way did he go?”</p><p>“Boo!” A ghost suddenly popped out a pot in the center of the two hallways, causing Eda to jump.</p><p>“Hey, what’s the matter with-oh wait, haunted house,” Eda interrupted herself. “Good job with the scare, buddy, you didn’t happen to see a smug jackass walking through the house with a sack would you?”</p><p>“Yeah! He went that way!” The ghost pointed to the right.</p><p>“Thanks! I’ll be sure to give you some snails when I catch him!” Eda nodded.</p><p>“That would be great!” The ghost slowly slipped back into the pot. “I’m trying to pay off my student loans!”</p><p>“Oh Titan, student loans, that’s the real horror,” Eda said, genuinely unhappy with the ghost’s plight. “I might just give him half of my snails when I get them back.”</p><p>“How oddly generous of you, Edalyn,” Joseph’s voice mocked her from the darkness. “That’s not the selfish, snake in the grass con woman I taught you to be.”</p><p>“Jeez, I wonder why I wouldn’t want to end up like the man that stole everything from me and left me to fend for myself,” Eda snarked. “Such a freaking brain twister, that is!”</p><p>“Funny, but I still know you well, Edalyn.”</p><p>“You don’t know anything about me!” Eda gritted her teeth.</p><p>“Do I?” Joseph laughed. “I can tell this change didn’t come out of nowhere, what happened?”</p><p>“Luz happened,” Eda admitted.</p><p>“The human?” Joseph snapped his fingers, causing the snap to echo through the halls of that attraction. “Right, the human who destroyed the petrification device and made the Emperor look like a fool!”</p><p>“Yeah, her,” Eda said, proudly.</p><p>“You’re telling me a child. A human child, no less. Is what caused this change?” Joseph sighed. “So disappointing, Edalyn. I expect better from one of my old pupils.”</p><p>“Not everyone is like you, Joe,” Eda spat. “Some people actually change, growing and becoming better then who they were.”</p><p>“You still haven’t changed much.” Joseph suddenly appeared in front of Eda, a light from the floor of the attraction revealing him.</p><p>“I got you, now!” Eda smirked, instinctively drawing a spell circle, only for it and her smile to fall. “Oh…right…”</p><p>“For example, you’re still the same scared, insecure little mess I found you as all those years back,” Joseph mocked, smiling at Eda when she glared up at him. “You think I haven’t heard the whispers? Eda the Owl Lady, most powerful which in the Boiling Isles. Your name was spread far and wide.”</p><p>“Hope that didn’t make you jealous,” Eda said.</p><p>“No, I just saw how you were being incredibly pathetic,” Joseph began. “As much as you like to say otherwise, I do know you quite well.”</p><p>“That’s enough.”</p><p>“I know you were trying to fool yourself as much as you were trying the fool the entirety of the Boiling Isles.”</p><p>“Shut. Up.”</p><p>“Now with your magic gone, you have to face reality,” Joseph said, smugly. “You’re weak. Nothing. A woman filled with self loathing because the only thing she got from mommy and daddy was beatings and told she’d never amount to anything. Then you got cursed, and all your attempts to prove your parents wrong went down the drain.”</p><p>“I said…shut up!” Eda charged Joseph, only run face first into the see-through glass between her and him, causing her to fall flat on her back.</p><p>“I’m standing in one of the monster booths!” Joseph chuckled, stepping to the side to reveal the stuffed costume hanging from the ceiling. “I hope you’re not actually looking to get this back.” He waved the sack. “I think I’ll stick around just to see you fail a few more times.”</p><p>Eda sat up, wiping the blood from her nose as Joseph laughed, and walked behind the booth.</p><hr/><p>Luz and Amity stepped in front of a stand.</p><p>“Step right up! Step right up!” The stand owner exclaimed, motioning to the three darts resting on the table beside him. “Three darts! Three balloons! Three snails!” He pointed up to the army of stuff animals hanging from the stand. “Win one of these cute little buggers for your child! Your significant other! Or even just for yourself!”</p><p>“Luz!” Amity pointed at the Azura doll.</p><p>“On it, Am.” Luz winked, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the snails Eda had loaned her. “I’d like a try.”</p><p>“Be careful, missy,” The stand owner warned. “You miss even one of those, and it’s game over! You’ll have to repay if you want to try-”</p><p>Luz threw the darts with pin point accuracy, each of the three hitting the respective balloon.”</p><p>“Again…” the stand owner deflated.</p><p>“I’ll take that cute little Azura doll, please.”</p><p>The stand owner grumbled and handed Luz the doll, then went to refill three balloons and place the darts back down.</p><p>“Here ya go, Am!” Luz handed Amity the Azura doll.</p><p>“Thanks Luz.” Amity took the doll and held it close. “Feel free to call me immature, but I sometimes still snuggle up with my stuffed animals for comfort.”</p><p>“That’s perfectly okay!” Luz assured, then leaned in close. “I still do, too!”</p><p>Amity giggled. “Glad to know we have something in common.”</p><p>“We have a lot in common, Amity,” Luz said. “Even back when things were sour between. Heck, before we even met!”</p><p>“Yeah…sour…” Amity frowned. “I’m so sorry about that. It should’ve apologized sooner.”</p><p>“Shush now, you’re not that person anymore.” Luz noticed the Merry-Go-Round. “Hey, why don’t we sit back, relax and…uh…spin?”</p><p>“Weird way of describing what you do on a Merry-Go-Round, but that sounds lovely,” Amity accepted.</p><p>The two walked hand-in-hand, but noticed Eda looking around.</p><p>“Eda!” Luz called.</p><p>“Huh…” Eda stopped in her tracks and turned to Luz. “Oh, hey you two!”</p><p>“Are you still looking for that crook?” Luz asked. “I thought you’d have that hung upside down with his pants around his ankles.”</p><p>“Doing stuff like that was so much easier when I had…my magic.” Eda looked at her hands.</p><p>“Eda?” Luz let go of Amity’s hand and stepped closer to Eda, she had never seen her like this, before.</p><p>“Like I told you back at the petrification, without magic I can’t anything,” Eda sighed.</p><p>“Much,” Luz corrected.</p><p>“Huh?” Eda looked at Luz, in confusion.</p><p>“You said you couldn’t do much, and that isn’t even true,” Luz began. “You’re so much more then your magic, Eda! You’re intelligent, passionate, and quick thinking! You can catch this guy, you just need use what I taught you!” She handed Eda her notebook and pencil. “Here, you remember how to draw the vine trap?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Eda looked at pencil and notebook. “What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“I know I don’t need to tell you, you’ll figure it out!” Luz smiled and gave Eda thumbs up.</p><p>Eda sighed, but smiled. “Thanks kiddo, definitely better at this whole mentoring biz then I was.”</p><p>“No one could be better then you,” Luz said. “Now go get this fool!”</p><p>“I will!” Eda nodded, filled with newfound confidence.</p><p>Luz watched Eda run off before turning back to Amity. “So, we still want to go round?”</p><p>“You’re a saint, Luz,” Amity said.</p><p>“I’m not.” Luz shook her head. “Merry-go-round isn’t going to ride itself.”</p><p>Amity took Luz’s hand and let her guide her towards the Merry-Go-Round. Amity paid this time, and the two made their way to one of the seats instead of getting on one of the horses. As the two waited for the ride to began, they needed to wait due to kids and other couples got on, Luz sat back while Amity leaned forward, foot tapping anxiously.</p><p>“Amity, I think your missing the relax part I brought up earlier,” Luz joked.</p><p>“Can we talk now?” Amity turned to Luz. “What is it?”</p><p>“Oh, I wanted to save that for later so I wouldn’t ruin our good time,” Luz said.</p><p>“Well, the anxiety is preventing me from doing that,” Amity admitted. “I’ll ask again, what is it?”</p><p>Luz looked away from Amity, staring at the ground assume tried to think of what to say. By the time she thought of something, enough people had gotten on, so the ride started to spin and the music picked up.</p><p>“L-Luz?” Amity didn’t hide her concern.</p><p>“I know you like me,” Luz said.</p><p>Amity slid to the other side of the seat. “Of course I like you, you’re my-”</p><p>“Amity, both you and I know that’s not what I meant,” Luz interrupted.</p><p>“How?!” Amity clenched her dress like she did back at Grom. “Did and Ed and Em tell you?”</p><p>“No, it was back when I was going to save Hooty…I was falling to my death-”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Long story, but I’m okay, right?” Luz chuckled, awkwardly. “As I was falling, I thought of you…and I just kind of realized it.”</p><p>“Oh…” Amity sat back, scooting closer to Luz, feeling comfortable again. “I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“For what?” Luz looked at Amity, confused.</p><p>“For being dumb and falling in love with you,” Amity laughed, bitterly. “After dropped Willow so much of my life has been hanging around people I don’t like to be with, my parents, my ‘friends’, even Edric and Emira…you changed my life in a way I never knew was possible and I…I couldn’t help it.” She wiped some tears away, but they kept falling. “You’re such a wonderful person who deserves better then anything I can offer.”</p><p>“Amity…” Luz placed her hand on top of Amity’s.</p><p>Amity didn’t say anything, but the look of shock on her face said enough.</p><p>“I like you back.” Luz smiled.</p><p>Amity broke right then and there, crashing into Luz and hugging her tightly. Luz returned the hug as the Merry-Go-Round continued to spin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just as Planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joseph walked with a skip in his step, looking into the sack to see the money Eda had scored up for him.</p><p>“Oh Edalyn, Edalyn, Edalyn.” Joseph shook his head as pulled the string to seal the sack back up. “You could’ve done better then that.”</p><p>“I think I can!”</p><p>Joseph stopped and looked ahead to see Eda standing confidently in front of him.</p><p>“I’ll give you a few more tries before I leave and you never see these snails again.” Joseph smirked, shaking the sake so the two could heard the snails rattling around inside.</p><p>“I’ll only need one,” Eda said.</p><p>“Where did this come from?” Joseph chuckled in amusement. “I thought I just got done telling you you were nothing.”</p><p>“I might be nothing…but nothing is still better then you,” Eda spat.</p><p>Joseph was actually taken aback by the insult, but he regained his smug demeanor quickly.</p><p>“For that insult, I will lower it to just one more try before I leave with these snails,” Joseph said.</p><p>“Good, because you won’t be!” Eda smirked.</p><p>“We’ll see about that!” Joseph turned on his heel and ran, Eda taking off after him.</p><p>Joseph looked back to see Eda gaining on him from his left, so he took a hard right, and then took a left when saw Eda gaining from the right. They played the chasing game for a bit, then Eda started to get tired, stopping to hold her knees and panting.</p><p>“Wow, that curse really took a lot out of you!” Joseph stopped to mock Eda.</p><p>“Yeah…it did…but I still got my wits about me.” Eda stood up straight after finally catching her breath.</p><p>“You call chasing me around in circles using your wits?!” Joseph laughed.</p><p>“Not, I call chasing you around in circles to lead you to that exact spot using my wits!” Eda smiled.</p><p>Joseph frowned and looked down to see a paper ice glyph at his feet.</p><p>“Was that supposed to do something?” Joseph asked.</p><p>“Uh…it was supposed to spring up…” Eda frowned and rubbed the back of her head. “Just, just don’t stomp on it.”</p><p>“Of course I won’t.” Joseph smiled and spitefully stepped on the glyph, causing a small pillar of ice to shoot up into his groin.</p><p>Eda couldn’t help but let a wave of catharsis wash over her as Joseph’s smug grin well and truly vanished, replaced with a look of agony as his eyes welled up in tears. The con man fell to the ground, curling into a ball as he held his hands between his legs. Eda strolled up to Joseph and plucked the sack from off the ground.</p><p>“N-No fair!” Joseph cried.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not done yet!” Eda drew a plant glyph and slid it under Joseph’s quivering form.</p><p>“What are you do-” Joseph’s question was cut off by his own scream as vines lifted him into the air and threw him over the fence they were beside. “Ow! What the Hell!”</p><p>“Yep, landed exactly where I needed you to.” Eda pretended to check her watch. “If my knowledge of Emperor’s Coven patrols are accurate.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Right on schedule, an large member of the Emperor’s Coven pointed at Joseph.</p><p>“What?” Joseph was finally able to get to his feet.</p><p>“Might want to check what you’re leaning on.” Eda pointed down.</p><p>Joseph looked down, and Eda resisted every urge to burst out laughing when Joseph’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he looked at the “DO NOT STEP ON GRASS SIGN”. Though she finally let the laughter flow when the large Emperor’s Coven member loomed over Joseph as he slowly turned to face him.</p><p>“W-Wait!” Joseph frantically pointed at Eda through the bars of the fence. “L-Look! It’s the infamous Owl Lady! Surely you would prioritize her capture over the capture of someone standing on grass, right?”</p><p>The large Emperor’s Coven member just stared at Joseph, face unchanging.</p><p>“R-Right?” Joseph whimpered.</p><hr/><p>“You can’t be serious!” Joseph shouted as he was tossed into the back of the prison carriage. “She’s right there!”</p><p>“We’ll come back for her later.” The large Emperor’s Coven member shrugged.</p><p>“She’ll be gone by then!” Joseph gripped the bars of the carriage’s windows.</p><p>“Oh well!” The Large Emperor’s Coven member hopped into the front and began to drive away, Joseph screaming all the while.</p><p>Eda watched with satisfaction as Joseph was hauled away.</p><p>“I take it you got him?”</p><p>Eda turned to see Luz and Amity, holding hands, Luz with a proud smile on her face.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eda said, nodding. “Yeah kiddo, I got him.”</p><p>“I knew you could!” Luz let go of Amity’s hand to hug Eda, who didn’t hesitate to hug back.</p><p>“Thanks for the faith, Luz.” Eda let go. “Now go enjoy the rest of the night, I give you a call on your scroll when we’re heading out.”</p><p>“Okay, come on, Amity!” Luz took Amity’s hand and lead her to the Ferris wheel.</p><p>“Wow, you two are lucky!” The Orc running the Ferris wheel said. “You guys are getting on just as the fireworks are about to go off!”</p><p>“I know.” Luz smiled, paying the Orc and gently leading Amity to the seat.</p><p>Luck was truly on their side, as the fireworks began when the two were at the top of the Ferris wheel.</p><p>“Well…you did it, Luz.” Amity looked at Luz, smiling with tears in her eyes. “You proved me wrong.”</p><p>“Can…can you say it how I said you would say it?” Luz asked, sheepishly.</p><p>Amity rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her lips. “Luz, I was so wrong! You made this day uber memorable!”</p><p>“Yes!” Luz pumped her first.</p><p>“The thing is…memorable doesn’t even come close to describing this day,” Amity began. “This day wasn’t just memorable. It’s so much more then that. I learned that you…against all odds, like me back! Now…now we’re going to start something I never thought would blossom between us.” She couldn’t help but let her insecurities take over. “W-We are going out now, right?”</p><p>“Of course we are, Amity,” Luz assured.</p><p>“G-Good…so that means I’m your g…I’m your gir…I’m your girlf…”</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“I got this.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>“I’m your girlfriend,” Amity sighed when she finally said it, then broke into a fit giggles. “Girlfriend! That has such a nice ring to it! I almost want to say it over and over again, forever!” She shook her head. “As I was saying…Luz, this day is the happiest day of my life, and it’s all thanks to you.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you said that, but I have one last thing!” Luz motioned towards the fireworks. “Doesn’t this seem familiar? Like you read it before?”</p><p>Amity narrowed her eyes it thought, then they widened. “This is just like when Azura and Hecate revealed their lope for each other.”</p><p>“Yep, I planned this little date ahead, so I knew exactly when to take you here,” Luz explained with a wink.</p><p>Amity laughed. “You are such a dork.”</p><p>“I’m your dork, now,” Luz said. “That said, you’re one to talk.”</p><p>“True,” Amity conceded, then she realized something. “Wait…when Azura and Hecate revealed their love on the Ferris wheel, they…also…” she trailed off when Luz’s hand took her cheek and gently turned her face to meet her’s.</p><p>“Yes, they did.” Luz leaned in and kissed Amity just as a large group of fireworks went off.</p><hr/><p>At the end of the carnival, the group traveled back to the owl house. Luz and Amity were at the back of the group, while Eda, Lilith, their respective palismans, and King walked not too far ahead.</p><p>“Man, those rides sure know how to make you sick!” A green-faced King whined, having jumped into Eda’s hair so he wouldn’t have to walk.</p><p>“You better not puke in my hair, again!” Eda groaned at the memory. “It took me way too long to get that mess out of it.”</p><p>“Maybe if you didn’t use your hair as a freaking TARDIS, you would’ve had an easier time cleaning it out,” King said, defensively.</p><p>“Eh, touché.” Eda shrugged.</p><p>“Hi-a guys!” Hooty greeted when the grouped arrived at the owl house. “How was you day?”</p><p>“Great Hooty,” Eda answered.</p><p>“Wonderful! D-Did you bring me the stuff?”</p><p>“Yes.” Eda held up the cotton candy in her hand.</p><p>Hooty gasped and snatched it out of Eda’s hand with his beak. He made sure to open the door before laying the popcorn down on the ground to devour it like a cheetah that had just jumped on its prey.</p><p>“Okay…” Eda yawned. “I’m tired.”</p><p>“Same here, right Snow?” Lilith looked at Snow, who cawed in response.</p><p>As Lilith looked at Snow, she caught sight of a figure standing behind her. The figure was bathed in a blue glow, but when Lilith squinted to get a better look at the figure, she nearly screamed.</p><p>It was Jade.</p><p>“Lilith?” Eda snapped her fingers.</p><p>“Wh-What?” Lilith looked at Eda.</p><p>“You stared staring off,” Eda said. “I thought you were spacing out, again.”</p><p>Lilith looked at were Jade stood. As she expected, nothing was there.</p><p>“You okay?” Eda asked.</p><p>“I’m fine, Eda,” Lilith assured.</p><p>“Hey…can you go back to calling me Edalyn?” Eda asked, awkwardly. “You calling me Eda sounds too weird.”</p><p>Lilith chuckled. “Of course, Edalyn.”</p><p>“Ah, much better!” Eda sighed in relief, then she noticed Luz and Amity looking at the five of them. “Come on, guys.” She ushered the group into the owl house. “Let’s give the lovebirds some privacy.”</p><p>When Eda and the others were inside, Luz turned to Amity.</p><p>“Amity, I hope you know that you’re not the only one who will remember this day,” Luz said, staring into Amity’s eyes. “I never thought I’d find love…but yet, here we are.”</p><p>“The feeling is mutual,” Amity agreed. “I wish I could spend all night with you, but I really should be getting home.”</p><p>“Hey…I hope this doesn’t ruin our wonderful day…but what did you agree to do for your mother?”</p><p>Amity frowned. “The illustrious Blight will be hosting a gala…and their youngest daughter will sing in front of dozens of partygoers.”</p><p>“Whoa…” Luz widened her eyes in shock.</p><p>“No worries, I can handle being in front of crowds,” Amity assured. “Even if I couldn’t, starting this relationship makes me feel like I can take on the world. I believe you’re just what the Boiling Isles needs, Luz. You can truly fix the broken system.”</p><p>“I can’t do that alone, though.” Luz smiled. “Repeat after me, we can fix this, together!”</p><p>Amity reacted the exact same way Luz said this before, rubbing the back of her head with a bashful smile and a small blush. “We can fix this, together.”</p><p>“Heck yeah we can!” Luz yawned. “Okay, I really should be heading to bed, are you sure you can walk home, safe?”</p><p>“Okay.” Luz nodded. “Good night, Amity. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Amity as Luz walked into the owl house, Hooty shutting the door, still munching on his Cotton candy.</p><p>Amity turned and began the trek to her mansion. She genuinely didn’t mind singing at the gala, she could care less about the bad things in her life. With Luz by her side, Amity would face the inevitable troubles in her future with determination. Taking out her scroll, she clicked on her music app, put some EarPods in, and calmly listened to one of many human <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=87H7mQt2r-0">songs</a> Luz introduced to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>